Tres minutos
by Roxii C
Summary: En aquel instante tres almas murieron, cumpliendo con su destino y dos corazones cargando su perfecto descontrol de sentimientos… el amor.


**Tres minutos**

**One-shot **

**Summary**: En aquel instante tres almas murieron, cumpliendo con su destino y dos corazones cargando su perfecto descontrol de sentimientos… el amor.

**Disclaimer**: ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece, son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi.

_Dicen que hay un segundo gran amor, una persona que perderás para siempre. _

_Alguien con quien naciste conectado, tan conectado… que las fuerzas de la química escapan a la razón _

_y les impedirán, siempre, alcanzar un final feliz._

-Paulo Coelho

…

"Tranquila Kagome" pensó mientras se levantaba del saco de dormir después de que Inuyasha se hubiese largado siguiendo las serpientes cazadoras de almas, como siempre. "todo esta bien, tu puedes" con ese pensamiento se apoyo en el árbol esperando que las nauseas pasaran más rápido, inhalaba y exhalaba intentando calmarse y cuando se sintió un poco mejor, se agacho con dificultad para tomar de su mochila amarilla un bolsita negra que contenía una caja rectangular.

La expectación revolvió s estomago, y las nauseas regresaron pero Kagome continuo caminando, lentamente pero lo hiso simplemente por temer que Inuyasha regresara… era el momento de saber las _consecuencias._

Se dirijo a la espesura del bosque, lo mejor era encontrar un lugar oscuro donde nadie pudiese ver lo que hacia, donde nadie pudiera ver que la hacia tan culpable y tan pecadora.

La respiración se le atoraba en la garganta a pesar de su paso lento, sudaba frio y sus uñas se encajaban en las palmas mientras temblaban deseando soltar la bolsita que llevaba.

Solo serán tres minutos, se consoló.

Tres interminables minutos.

¿cómo había llegado a eso? ¿cómo se había dejado guiar por sus instintos carnales hasta poner en duda su actual vida? "¡rayos!" una maldición se dijo en su mente y continuo retumbando mientras se auto torturaba, como si de esa manera su frustración pudiese liberarse.

Kagome deseaba que _el_ no la descubriese esa noche, que tan solo aquella noche por casualidades del destino no decidiera visitarla… tan solo eso añoraba, para así poder tomar la mejor decisión; lo que ella no sabia es que la suerte no estaba de su lado ni lo estaría en lo que restaba en su vida.

La joven se encontraba dentro de la penumbra mientras un tenue rayo de luz caía sobre sus manos, alumbrado aquella bolsita.

Trago en seco.

Su mano se introdujo en ella y pronto salió la esperada cajita rectangular… una prueba de embarazo.

Su corazón se paralizo unos instantes al reconocerla y un sollozo abandono sus pálidos labios mientras caía al duro suelo.

"Debo saberlo… debo" se impulso a si misma sin dejar el llanto.

Aquella imagen era deplorable, la joven lloraba al verse rodeada de un futuro incierto. Esa no era Kagome Higurashi, era un simple fantasma de lo que alguna vez fue.

Mas rápido de lo que esperaba la prueba estaba lista y Kagome ya había leído las intrusiones "una rayita es no y dos significaría un sí".

Un suspiro entrecortado.

otro suspiro entrecortado.

La vista de la chica se dirigió a su reloj, apenas si había pasado medio minuto y ella lo sentía como una hora.

_Medio minuto_

¿qué sucedería si ella no estaba embarazada?

Sus hombros se relajaron ante ese pensamiento, todo será tan perfecto. No cometería el error de permitirse seducir por alguien más, terminaría su misión e iría al futuro donde pertenecía.

Volvió la vista al reloj que parecía burlarse de ella caminando con demasiada lentitud.

Si tan solo fuera tan fácil.

_Un minuto_

Tic tac, tic tac.

… pero contemplar aquella posibilidad era tan inútil porque ella ya padecía los acostumbrados síntomas: cansancio, nauseas, mareos, falta de apetito… incluso se sentía más que nostálgica aunque ella dudaba que eso fuese un verdadero síntoma.

Si quedaba embarazada, si ella estaba embarazada no sabia que hacer.

Dejo caer su cabeza al pensarlo.

Primero que nada si lo estaba lo aceptaría, aquel bebe no cargaría nada por su culpa. El simplemente era un bebe, su bebe.

Pero su hijo seria un hayou y vivir en el futuro era casi imposible, vivir en el Segoku lo torturaría ¿qué debía hacer?

"todavía no lo sabes Kagome, tranquilízate.

_Un minuto y medio_

De pronto tuvo miedo y se abrazo a si misma.

Estaba tan sola y los rostros de sus seres amados aparecieron frente a ella.

Su amada familia le daba la espalda y su abuelo lazaba pergaminos en su contra. Sango le miraba con reproche al igual que Shipo y Kirara mientras que Miroku y la anciana Kaede con decepción. Kikyo le sonreía burlonamente e Inuyasha… el la observaba con horror sin poder creer la traición de quien había prometido permanecer a su lado. Pero la mirada de Sesshomaru era quien le atormentaba más, porque el la miraba como si fuera la peor de la cucaracha y le daba la espalda… la dejaba sola.

solo faltaba un minuto, solo uno.

_Dos minutos_

Su llanto se convirtió en agonía, pero pronto se vio interrumpido por el sonido de una rama quebrándose.

Kagome abrió los ojos y allí… imponente como siempre estaba el, Sesshomaru.

La joven se encogió.

-humana- mascullo y pronto el olor inundo sus fosas nasales… el aroma de la miko era diferente y entrecerró los ojos al comprender la deshonra de la cual formaba parte.

La chica lo comprendió al instante .

-por favor Sesshomaru- suplico de rodillas bañada en lagrimas, el no pudo sentir más que desprecio por aquella raza tan inútil, pero al mismo tiempo sorprendido por ver a la miko suplicándole… algo que ella jamás haría ¿tan fuerte era su deseo por proteger a su cachorro?

Su instinto le decía que debía matarla, aquello solo le traería más que problemas pues era el primogénito.

Pero su youkai interior aceptaba al cachorro, lo aceptaba como su propia sangre

¿qué hacer?

_Dos minutos y medio_

A Kagome ya no le importaba saber que decía la prueba de embarazo, sabia que si estaba embarazada… Sesshomaru se lo había confirmado, solo deseaba que este le permitiera huir y prometería no regresar nunca más.

Su mano se poso en su plano vientre, solo quería salvarlo.

Sesshomaru no pudo esconder sus sentimientos en aquel instante, horror, horror había en su mirada… el no podía aceptarlo.

Levanto su mano con la garras llenas de veneno.

La miko grito y su respiración fue errática.

Inuyasha la escucho y donde fuera que estuviese sintió una tremenda agonía.

Y Sesshomaru siguió a su instinto.

Las garras se incrustaron es su abdomen, atravesando todo lo que pudiera encontrar y matando toda vida que pudiese haber.

Kagome callo al suelo sosteniendo su estomago, la vida se le escapaba de las manos… su pequeño bebe.

-era mío, ¡era nuestro!- grito ya sin fuerzas sin importarle nada.

-te equivocas humana, no era mío.

Y con esas ultimas palabras se largo de allí dejando un camino de sangre que goteaba de su mano, sin saber que el también perdía su alma.

La joven quedo sola, tal y como lo temía, mientras agonizaba por culpa del ser que amaba más que a su propia vida.

Entre aquellas penumbras tres almas se perdieron.

Dos completamente sucias.

Y la otra limpia.

Cargando dentro de sus corazones el peso de los sentimientos descontrolados sin saber que aquello era amor.

Kagome moriría, tal y como lo estaba destinado para aquella humana, mientras que Sesshomaru vagaría en completa soledad para siempre.

-tee o odio- tartamudeo

Los ojos de Kagome quedaron totalmente abiertos mientras veían las dos rayitas y una lagrima de completa agonía se le escapaba.

_Tres minutos_


End file.
